


Step bro, what're you doing-

by nezukochann



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss Are Related, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Dork Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Eren Yeager, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Half brother Eren Yeager, Levi and Mikasa are cousins, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Step Mom Carla Yeager, Trans Armin Arlert, Zeke Yeager-centric, armin and historia are half siblings, have the same mom, kind of, rod is also scum, step brother basically, willy tybur is scum, zofia is annies step sis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukochann/pseuds/nezukochann
Summary: Zeke Yeager is the child of Dina and Grisha Yeager. They lived in a big city called Liberio for nine years, happy in a single apartment. Dina, Zekes mother, dies at 27 when she was shot at a robbery gone bad. They had moved shortly after that, to a small town named Shingashina on the country side of California. Zeke met many odd people there. Amazing odd people.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Grisha Yeager, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Jean Kirstein/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Zeke Yeager/Yelena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Step bro, what're you doing-

Zeke was born in Liberio city, in California. His father, Grisha Yeager, was only nineteen when he was born and his mother, Dina Fritz, was only eighteen. They lived in okay part of Liberio, there were occasional robberies but mostly everyone got along. Zeke didn't really get the highest education but he appreciated his life there. They lived in a two bedroom apartment so he got his own room when he was five. His father worked as a doctor during the day, so Zeke wouldn't see him much, but his father always made time with him. Dina worked at a library, she would take Zeke there frequently after school, where he would work on his school work. A man named Tom Ksaver, a baseball couch, met Zeke and offered to have Zeke join the elementary baseball team. His parents came to every single game, Zeke enjoyed his life so much there. It was perfect. 

Keyword, _was._

On a thursday, Dina was killed at the bank from a robbery. Zeke never seen his father cry, Zeke was only nine. He attended his mothers funeral and cried through most of it, Grisha silently comforting him as they put his mothers coffins in the ground. A few months later, Grisha told Zeke they were moving to get a fresh start and he got a better job offer. Zeke cried while telling his friends and baseball couch goodbye, but he moved. It was different without his mother but the drive only took four hours to get to their new home. Zeke was stunned by it, it was a small town, a village even. His father drove up to a house on a hill, a small one story house. It looked like a cottage and Zeke couldn't help but stare in shock at the house. There was three bedrooms and the house was very old style, but everything worked. They moved there in the summer, most of that summer was a blur. There was a beautiful creek in the backyard in the back of the small house, that had a path to it. He would usually follow the path while his father was at work, and he practiced baseball in the isolated area. 

On Zekes birthday, he was gifted a phone.

_And someone new._

A woman, a two years younger than his father, was introduced as his fathers new girlfriend. The woman was hispanic but she was beautiful, but didn't resemble his mother in the slightest. She had brown hair and honey brown eyes, but there was one thing about her that reminded him of his mother. 

Her smile. 

Zeke was of course infuriated meeting her, he thought his father was trying to replace his mother with this new lady. He however learned that her parents were immigrants from Mexico and she worked as a waitress, where Grisha met her. She was an excellent cook and even tried to be a mother to him. Zeke slowly accepted her and was excited when he learned she was pregnant, which meant he was going to have a little brother or sister. A few months later, the baby was revealed to be a boy and he got a room to himself. Zeke wasn't mad about it, he didn't want to share a room with someone that cried all the time. When his brother was born, Eren, he didn't really cry but he always shouted and chewed on his mothers hair. 

Zeke was enrolled in school where he met two friends and two enemies. He quickly became friends with a girl named Pieck and another girl named Yelena, who loved everything he did for some reason. He gained two older enemies, two middle schoolers named Levi and Erwin. As Zeke grew older, so did Eren. When he finished middle school at fourteen, Eren was only four and was starting elementary school. When Zeke was finally in highschool, he experienced average teenage things. He also learned that Levi had a crush on a girl named Petra, who used to scold him on the playground whenever he got in a fight with the kids who called Eren slurs. Zeke could see them working out, Petra could help Levi's cold surface and could stop Levi from hating him. Zeke experienced teen romance with a woman named Frieda but it only lasted for a few months. Yelena asked him out a lot but he'd declined, however he did be her prom date. When he graduated school, Eren was only eight. 

Eren had made two friends, Arlene and Mikasa. Zeke was surprised when he befriended but even more surprised when he learned Mikasa is Levi's cousin and Arlene is Frieda's younger sister. Zeke noticed how uncomfortable Arlene was in dresses and anything feminine since whenever she came over, she always asked to wear Erens pants or shorts. When Eren got to middle school, the small town was more populated with others. The Braun family from Sina, the Blouse, Springer and the Kirsteins from Trost, the Leonharts and Hoovers from Stohess, and finally, the rest of the Reiss family. Zeke got into a great University, Stanford to study medicine like his father. He left a few months after graduating, leaving a very sad mother, a proud father and a confused brother. Zeke was mildly upset when Levi and Erwin were going to the same college, and that Yelena followed him there. Zeke experienced all kinds college life, always ahead of his studies and he even had an one night stand with Yelena. During those college years, he figured out himself and his sexuality. 

At twenty five, he finally decided to go see his family. It felt odd while Zeke was riding on the train, Yelenas head laying on his shoulder. He hadn't seen them face to face for seven years, his brother is fifteen now. When Zeke came back, he's surprised with everything that has changed over the course of time. More houses were built, there was a police station, more cars, more playgrounds and there was even a mall. 

"Zeke, it's so nice to see you," A black haired girl says and Zeke looks down to see Pieck giving a small smile. She still looked exhausted like usual, but when she let go of him, he noticed how she grown. She wasn't as short as before and didn't look as emo, Zeke humored. Pieck offered to walk him home and Zeke managed to convince Yelena to go home. 

"How was she in college, huh?" Pieck asks as they walk down the sidewalk and Zeke groans, "I don't even want to think about it."

Pieck snorts at the comment and nudges him, "You've been gone for a long time." 

Zeke sighs, "Well, that's college with you, being busy 24/7."

"Well since you were busy 24/7, you wouldn't be interested that Levi is now a married man," Pieck says in an aloof tone, looking at her black painted nails. Zeke laughs, "Petra, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, the whole town bet on it," Pieck says and they turn a corner, her pointing to a small building, "Frieda and Petra run that daycare but it's also an orphanage, Frieda literally lives there now."

Zeke's a bit surprised, "Didn't Frieda say she wanted to leave this town?"

"Yes but that was until her uncle died-"

"Uri died?"

"Don't interrupt me. Anyways, Uri died and so did Armins grandpa, and Frieda couldn't raise Armin by herself so her father, Rod Reiss, came down with the rest of his family and that revealed Armin has an older sister, who was only nine months older. Her name is Historia Reiss but she goes by her middle names, Krista Lenz, but those two have different fathers. Armin's father is a wealthy buisnessman, Willy Tybur, who didn't want anyone to know he cheated on his wife but, Armin was an early birth so his mom died while giving birth, so Willy gave Armin to Rod but Rod was already hiding Krista from his family with Pastor Nick-"

"Pastor Nick? That crazy guy?"

"I said don't interrupt, anyways, Rod sent Armin to live with Uri and Armins mom grandfather here, and everyone was happy until Rods family was killed by bandits when he wasn't home. So he took his company here, bringing Krista with him and introducing himself to Armin. Armin was very overwhelmed and stayed at your place for a few days, but you should've seen Frieda, she was furious, yelling at that he only came so that it'd look like he cared about his children to the media. To keep Frieda quiet, he had built the daycare, or orphanage, whatever you chose, and Frieda lives there as the caretaker now. Armin moved in with his step father and got along with Hi- I mean, Krista pretty good. They're like identical twins, it's crazy."

By that time, they were at the so called mansion and Zeke just nodded before asking, "Who's this Armin?"

He could probably guess but he wanted to make sure just in case, Pieck answers, "Oh yeah, Arlene is now a he and goes by Armin, the name of his grandfather. Anybody who misgenders him, answers to your brother."

Zeke wasn't surprised by this, Eren was always protective of his friends, especially Armin, "I assume Mikasa saves him every time?"

Pieck laughs and punches his shoulder, "You got it, there's also a rumor going around about Armin and Eren."

Zeke raises a brow, "What is it?"

"That the two of them are way more than best friends," Pieck notes and now they're at the Yeagers driveway. The house didn't look much different, there was a skateboard on the front porch and a few chairs with a small table but that was about it. Pieck waves goodbye, "Enjoy, your stay."

Zeke takes a deep breath and he knocked on the door, a suitcase in one hand. There was nothing for a few seconds before he knocks again and he hears a familiar voice, "Be there in a minute!" 

A minute later, a woman appears at the doorway, her phone to her ear, "Yes-"

She gasped and the phone dropped to the floor, running footsteps coming from the kitchen, "What is it, dear-"

There his father was and his mother wrapped her arms around him before letting go with a smile. That sweet smile that reminded him of his biological mother before Carla grabs his ear, yelling, "Who do you think you are, leaving seven years with close to none contact to your family?! You worried me!" 

Zeke nervously chuckles, "I missed you too, mother."

He pats his mothers back and Grisha smiles, patting his shoulder, "It's good to see you home, Zeke."

There was loud music playing in the background and Zeke walks inside, closing the door behind him. The music is coming from his brothers room and Zeke smell weed but it was very faint. He doesn't think his parents notice it and Carla sighs, "Erens missed you, let me call him out here-"

Zeke shakes his head, "No need, I'll go to him."

The blonde didn't want to risk his brother getting caught with marijuana and Carla takes his suitcase, throwing all his clothes in the wash. The blonde knocks on the door and Eren yells, "Go away!"

Zeke sighs, before opening the door and Eren jumps upright, blunt in between his fingers, "I said, don't-!"

Eren drops the blunt, "...Zeke?"

"Well, you're fifteen now," Zeke says with a chuckle, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed. Eren picks up his blunt and sits back on the bed, taking a puff, "Yeah, highschool is soooo amazing." 

"Ah," Zeke nods before sighing, "Girl troubles?"

Eren raises a brow, "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Zeke asks and Eren sighs, "Zeke, I'm gay."

Zeke's eyes widen, "Oh..., how did mother and father respond?"

Eren shrugs, "Very supportive, ma is just disappointed I won't give her grandchildren." 

"Ah, I see," Zeke says weakly, "Boy troubles then?"

"You guessed it," Eren says and Zeke grins, "Let me guess, Armin?"

"It's that obvious huh?" Eren groans and looks at Zeke, "Do you think he knows?"

Zeke nods, "Armin over analyzes everything, Eren, so he definitely knows." 

Eren covers his face with his hands and looks at Zeke, "Why won't he say anything, then?"

Zeke stands up and brushes off his pants, "He probably wants you to tell him on your own."

Zeke opens the door and looks at Eren, "I'm not that surprised but I always thought you and Mikasa had a thing going on."

His younger brother groans and Zeke shuts the door with a snicker, heading to the cabinet. He wanted to shower and spend time with his family even though Eren was still in school for at least two weeks. He sighs, opening the bathroom door and setting his towel on the rack. He turns the shower on and begins to strip, taking off his small circle glasses. He spends at least thirty minutes in the shower, washing his body and his hair. He turns the shower head off and steps out the shower, grabbing the towel from the rack. He dries off and grabs his clothes he was wearing before and his glasses, the blonde opens the door and walks out, flicking off the light switch in the process. The nearly naked male makes it to his room and closes the door. He looks around the room, his clothes neatly folded on the bed and he looks around the room, his dark blue walls and a few baseball posters on the wall. 

He had a flat screen tv in front of his bad and a mirror on his door. He smiles a bit before drying himself off and reaching for his underwear. He puts on a white sweatshirt and khaki shorts, going through his suitcase for his comb. He puts his blonde hair in a short bun and puts on his slippers. He begins to settle in, turning on the TV with the remote and putting on a sports channel, Eren had turned his music off and he could hear the male snoring. Carla brought him some apple slices and complimented him before Zeke turned the tv off and scrolled through social media on his phone. Tom now had a family and had a son in the little league, Yelena spammed him with text messages and Pieck messaged him but he didn't care about messages. Zeke turned his phone off and sat up, grabbing the small bowl where the apple slices were and walking out of his room. Carlas cooking spaghetti tonight and Zeke went inside the kitchen, slicing apples himself. There was a knock at the door and Carla sighs, "Be right-"

"I got it," Zeke says, putting the knife down and opening the front door. There stood Mikasa, at 5'7, her hair in two ponytails and black lipstick across her thin lips. She had a red scarf on, the one Eren gave her for her birthday when they were seven, a long sleeve black shirt that barely covered a lopsided pink and black skirt. She had on demonias and zeke seen the exact opposite in the next person. Armin stood next to her, at 5'3, his blonde hair was a bob cut unlike when Zeke last seen him, he wore a light blue sweatshirt with a white collared shirt under. He wore a above the ankles black skirt and a pair of regular shoes. 

"Oh, Mr. Zeke! I heard you were back!" Armin says, his blue eyes lighting up and Mikasa gives a smile and a nod. 

"You two have surely grown up," Zeke says with a smile, he noticed they both had skateboards and sighs, "You guys always follow Eren, don't you?"

Armin giggles, the same from back then and Mikasa just smiles. Zeke invites them inside, shutting the front door and the three of them sit in the living room. 

"How have you two been?" 

"Could've been better," Armin says with a shrug and Mikasa nods along to his words. Zeke sighs, "I'm sorry about your loss, Mikasa." 

Mikasas parents were in an accident a few months after Zeke left. She started to live with Levi's mother, her aunt basically. Mikasa nods at his statement, "Thank you." 

Zeke hears a door shut and Zeke assumed that Eren had finally woke up and got dressed. Eren had multiple rings on his fingers and three piercing in each of his ears. He wore a white shirt with a hentai face in pink outline, and a long sleeved black shirt under his white shirt. He had a black belt and black pants with a chain linked to his pants. He wore vans, which was a good choice, he is going skating. 

Eren groans and Armin giggles a bit at his expression, putting some of his blonde hair behind his ear. Zeke snorts at his brothers reaction, him freezing up and Mikasa also watched in amusement. 

The Yeager sighs, "I'm ready, let's go." 

"Be back by 10, it's a school night," Grisha says from his room and Eren rolls his eyes, "I will!" 

Carla yells from the kitchen, "Have fun! Tells Jeans mother that her casserole was good!"

"Okay, we're leaving now!" Eren says with a wave and the three walk out, chatting with each other. 

An hour later, Zeke ate dinner with his family, talking about his college life. He went to bed by the time Eren got home. 

Zeke was happy to be home. 

But he didn't know all the stories he'd tell his college friends that are to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> pp poopoo
> 
> follow my insta @fkn.demoniii or not lol
> 
> i like zekes character bc he has daddy issues, k bye now


End file.
